Shira
Shira was a female Saber-Tooth Tiger and a distrusted first mate of the seafaring ape, Gutt. She went on to leave life at sea and joined the the herd as Diego’s mate. Biography Like all the other members of Gutt's crew, Shira was once in danger for her life when Gutt rescued her from an unknown fate. This earned Gutt her loyalty. Shira defected from Gutt when she met another saber named Diego, who convinced her to leave the crew and join the herd of animals that he was a part of. Realizing unlike Gutt, the herd would look out for her, Shira renounced her position as a pirate, and joined the herd. Early life Shira had once been part of a saber-tooth cat pack but decided to leave them behind, to make a life of her own and to don't let herself depend on anyone, a decision that was hard for her to accept. At one point, Shira was found by Gutt, an ape that had taken to the seas aboard a great ship fashioned from an iceberg: Gutt had saved her life and she joined him as first mate. The Herd's capture Aboard Gutt's ship, Silas, Gutt's trusted blue-footed booby spy, returned with news of a "huge bounty": four castaways were adrift at sea aboard a single ice floe. Gutt cast off grappling hooks made from skulls to catch the iceberg and pulled it towards his ship. Shira and the others on the crew got a look at the castaways to find a mammoth named Manny, two ground sloths named Sid and Granny, and a saber-tooth tiger named Diego, whose eye Shira caught. One of the crew, a rabbit named Squint, was excited to go down and do battle with the castaways, which Shira quelled, ordering him to await the captain's orders. Gutt made his presence known to the castaways, stating that they were lucky to have been found by Gutt and his crew. Manny informed the ape that they only wanted to return to the continent, which Gutt mocked, and informed Manny that there was no way back. With that, Gutt ordered his crew to attack the ice floe, taking the castaways as captives. Shira leaped from the ship and stopped Diego, who was cutting the mooring lines that tethered the ice float to the ship. Shira stopped him before he could cut the last one, keeping it under her paw. Diego, keeping his pride, declared that he doesn't fight girls. Shira took advantage of this and let the line go, slapping Diego in the face, at which point she pounced on him and pinned him down while laughing slightly and then saying "I can see why." Then Diego, like the others aboard the ice floe, was brought aboard Gutt's ship. Unwanted rescue The herd were brought on to Gutt's ship and tied up. Gutt, through the use of song, attempted to convince Manny and his friends to join the crew. When he was refused, Gutt decreed that they be made to walk the plank. Manny and Diego managed to escape their bonds, but the ensuing battle between Manny and Gutt accidentally caused the collapse of Gutt's ship. Gutt and most of his crew escaped, but Shira was left behind. Though on the verge of drowning, she refused the herd's help. After Manny brought her on to their makeshift raft, Diego asked if she would like to join their "scurvy crew." Shira mocked the idea, calling the group a joke. Diego responded by calling her "kitty", which angered her into pouncing on him, which he quickly reversed. Granny’s comment of puking if they kissed, caused Diego to get off her. Prisoner The herd managed to find their way to Switch-back Cove. As soon as they hit shore, Shira attempted to escape, but was stopped by Diego, who discovered that Gutt was at the cove also. The herd then devised a plan to steal Gutt's ship which Shira accurately pointed out was a foolish idea. Manny then unsuccessfully tried to get a group a hyraxes to help them, which amused Shira. Shira was imprisoned within a tree to prevent another escape attempt. Diego came to her during the night with some water. Shira refused at first but decided to take it when Diego pointed out she would dehydrate without it. They then discussed their pasts, and Diego compared Gutt to the herd, implying that Gutt didn't care about Shira. Nevertheless, Shira remained adamant in her beliefs. Change of heart The next morning, Shira somehow managed to escape, and returned to Gutt. However, the captain had a less than warm welcome for her. Gutt was furious that Shira failed to kill Manny, and further humiliated her by giving her position of first mate to Squint. When the Hyrax successfully diverted the pirates' attention, the herd stole Gutt's new ship. Shira managed to chase down Diego and pin him, but he convinced her to leave Gutt's side, telling her that the herd looked out for each other. Moments later, Shira agreed to, but instead stayed behind to preventing Gutt from reclaiming the ship. After Diego realizes what Shira did, they both looked at each other as they floated apart. After Gutt made a new ship, the incensed ape threatened Shira by telling her once all this came to an end, he would have a tiger-skin and he didn't care whose. Welcome to the Herd Shortly afterwards, when Gutt held Manny's family hostage, Shira was seen struggling to get up, suggesting Gutt had physically punished her for betraying him. During the battle, Shira attempted to free Ellie, but was waylaid by Squint, and knocked aside by Dobson. Following Gutt's defeat, Shira asked Diego if he still wanted her on their "scurvy crew", to which Diego replied in the positive, welcoming her to the herd. Shira and the rest of the herd traveled to a new home soon after. Shira made friends with a group of cougars, as mentioned in Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade, and hunts with them every night. Manny and Ellie's Anniversary One day, Shira was chasing a gazelle. She chased the gazelle passed her mate and growled when the gazelle asked her to please not eat him. Later, Shira and Diego went to Manny and Ellie's anniversary party. They ate some berries and talked about having their own kids. A Young Start and Young Aardvark stumbled upon Diego and Shira and saw the berry juice dripping down their chin. Thinking it was blood, the kids ran away in fright. Shira was puzzled and told Diego that she even smiled. Later, there was a meteor shower and an asteroid approaching. They hid in an Ice Cave until they thought it was safe. Meeting Buck An old friend of the herd, a weasel named Buck, came back from the Underground Dinosaur World and greeted Shira by salsa dancing with her. Buck then offered to let the saber count his teeth which she declined disgusted. Buck led the herd through a forest where an electrical storm hit. Shira stopped when she noticed her fur by her paw becoming fuzzy from static. They safely made it out and Buck went in and saved a baby pumpkin, which he called Bronwyn. The herd thought it was strange. They stopped for the night and in the morning they found that Granny was missing. They heard her yelling and followed it. Geotopia .]] They found that Granny was getting massages from a prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. They were in Geotopia, a land of crystals and where everyone stayed in their youth. Brooke, a sloth, fell in love with Sid and called her squad of Minicorns called Bubbles and Misty. They tapped their hooves on the crystal floor, releasing a crystal hoverboard, which took them to the Geotopian master, Shangri Llama. After the Llama refused to help them the herd decided to spend their seemingly final moments exploring Geotopia. Shira and Diego are seen snuggling as they watched the crystals. After Sid broke the Geotopian wall, the Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to save their lives. The crystals were put in a volcano, to move the asteroid elsewhere. The plan worked, and they celebrated their victory. Peaches' Wedding Diego and Shira told the young start and aardvark a story about their adventure. Pleased with how the kids have warmed up to them, Shira happily told her mate they'll make wonderful parents. At Peaches' Wedding, Brooke sang My Superstar which Diego, Shira, and the young aardvark and start danced to. Personality and traits At first seeming gruff and cold, Shira was loyal to those that helped her: Gutt had once made her his first mate, a position which, despite Gutt's indifference at her loss, she initially held close. Shira was not easily swayed in her resolve and could often be quick to anger when she dealt with those that caused her trouble. Shira is also shown to be conceited when she refused the herd's help when she almost drowned, as she would rather die than be saved by the enemy. Despite her temper, Shira did eventually fall in love with Diego, who showed her the herd was a better way of life than piracy. Herd life was initially something that Shira was uninterested in, due to her snide, sardonic persona, which deemed individuals like Diego, who turned down his rough-and-tumble life in a saber pack, as soft and weak. This view changed quickly as she was accepted into Diego's collective herd as his mate. Near the end of the film she is shown to be quite affectionate towards Diego, given they've become a couple. She is seen leaning on his shoulder when the herd sailed away to a new home, as well as nuzzling his side in the credits. Shira is shown to be a very athletic saber. When she was being chased by Diego on Switchback Cove, she ended up in a dead end. When Diego thought she was trapped, she revealed she had the ability to climb steep hills and rocky areas, leaving him impressed. This is an ability that most sabers possibly don't have. As a saber-tooth cat, Shira sported the same features that other sabers had: short, compact build with powerful running legs, clawed paws, short tail and ears, and a pair of fangs that were shorter than Diego's and not as sharp. Shira was grayish in hue, almost sliver, unlike other sabers, which tended to be dark tan or orange: Shira's pelt was striped somewhat with dark grey stripes and her eyes were vivid teal. Shira wore two earrings on her right ear, fashioned from an unknown substance, one being small and blue, the other, larger and green. Relationships Diego Shira and Diego have a very loving relationship. When she first met Diego, she looked down on him and often insulted him. Nevertheless Shira realized that unlike Gutt, Diego actually cared about her and she soon returned the feelings. After a few years living together, the two sabers began to develop the urge to start a family. Gutt After she abandoned her pack, Shira was one day rescued by the seafaring ape Gutt and joined his crew as first mate. Ever since then, Shira showed the upmost loyalty to her captain and owed her life to him for saving her life. However, Shira didn't know that Gutt never actually cared about her and didn't bother to look for her when she was separated from the crew. After learning the truth, Shira considered her former captain her enemy and defected her life of piracy. Buck Shira had disbelief that a small weasel was a dinosaur whisperer and was rather disgusted by Buck's abnormal behavior. Nevertheless she was grateful to Buck for helping the herd stop the asteroid and like the rest of them, she sees Buck as a friend. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 *Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' Behind the scenes Shira was voiced by actress and singer Jennifer Lopez. Shira was initially supposed to have orange-red fur like most sabers of the franchise, but the directors decided to have her appearance stand out with a different fur color, to keep viewers from mistaking which saber was Diego and which one was Shira at wide screen shots. You can see a picture of Shira's early design in the Shira/Gallery. Category:Saber-tooth cats Category:Female Category:Herd's members Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Saber-tooth tigers Category:Characters Category:Pirates